Mark of Athena Review
by monkeymillionair
Summary: This is my thoughts on the book for whoever is interested in discussion. My apologies for not adhering to rules, but I would only like to become a certified beta-reader. Enjoy. Rated T just in case really.


**AN: Yes, I understand what I'm doing. This is not technically a story. But really, the only reason I'm doing this is so I can beta-read works. Seriously. I have no other ulterior motives. I'm not a writer. But I am good enough in my understanding of English (and to some extent Spanish) that I can edit works pretty well if I say so myself. My apologies. On a side note, it has been years since I wrote this (two, I think). I have not gone through to edit this myself since then, so this is younger me writing in stream of consciousness.**

Ok, I'm going to start off by saying: Good job, Mr. Riordan! Honestly job well done! Creative, attention grabbing, and of course, your favorite thing, a cliffhanger!

Well, like always, he likes to leave us completely unsatisfied... yet satisfied at the same time... Well that might just be me. I squealed at the Percabeth reunion cause that was super sweet! Of course, Percy would be a total sap for a bit there! That right there was very satisfying! Whoa, kind of startling development: Reyna and Annabeth were getting along. And it seemed like there was some sort of love thing between Jason and Reyna, however one-sided it must have been. Then Leo goes and ruins it? Whoa wait one second, it wasn't him... He was possessed! I thought that was a little weird. Then Percy and Jason get possessed too? But wait they fight! Awesome! Self-explanatory from the cover, but still cool to... read about. I wish I could've seen it... Now is it just me or should Percy be stronger than Jason? I have nothing against Jason, but Percy just seems a bit more... badass. Awesome-er, cuter, mature-er, hotter, sexier, funnier, etc... Ok, so I'm a Percy fangirl, sue me. Logan Lerman didn't do a bad job in expressing just how handsome Percy obviously is. I digress. Percy bathed in the damn River Styx! Like Achilles! The Achilles! And he defeated Kronos (Saturn) mostly! HE WAS OFFERED IMMORTALITY, A PLACE AS A GOD! Come on, what can beat that? And he refused it! Instead he asked for the gods to claim they're children before they're 13th birthday and or every god to be represented at Camp Half-blood! He's so nice! Nico's right about him being the strongest demigod. Seriously. That's some serious sh*t. I'll go back to Percy later.

I think the development with Leo and Hazel is really cute. I personally like Leo and Hazel better than Frank and Hazel. I mean his great grandfather was Hazel's first love and entrusted Hazel to him! That's cute! And they look the same too! Pretty sure she's staying with Frank though cause Leo's supposed to be the "seventh wheel" of sorts. Poor guy! He's like the memento of forever alone, if that even makes sense... I loved that part where they met Nemesis, Echo, and Narcisus! I found that funny! Like legit funny!

Why did the Roman's have to piss of Athena so much? I mean, if they hadn't taken her "Athena Parthenos" then the Greeks and Romans wouldn't even be fighting! And why does it have to be right on top of Tartarus? Seriously? That's like cliche honestly...

I love how Riordan made Heracles into a jerk! I didn't know who that river guy was until then though... Gave me some hope about Percy and Annabeth! Forever! Then the guy whose name starts with a sea came in with his own trireme. What Percy did was pretty awesome! I give him props for coming up with that one! Ahh Percy...

Reyna should have been able to control the situation a bit better, I think... Octavian shouldn't have much control and I thought he was mostly disliked. And is it me or are most of the Romans really stupid? I mean, the world is about to be like destroyed in a month and all they can think about is their pride? Honestly, that's kind of ridiculous... Is that statue really that important...? I guess so...

Annabeth was so cool for going and doing that! Obviously I mean that she followed the Mark of Athena… I mean she had to figure out how to make it down 40 feet without dying, convince a bunch of stubborn male believers of Mithras (females couldn't believe in this guy. don't forget he's a Persian bull god, related to Zoroastrianism) not to kill her like they had her predecessors, get out of the room once it commenced crumbling, temporarily fix her broken ankle with a splint, make it past this gaping hole in the ground, and then fight/ convince Arachne not to kill her! And after all that, well that's for later...

I thought the alone times that Percy and Annabeth got were so cute~! The horse stables on the boat, the reunion itself (which was already discussed), the lunch, and of course the end! Percabeth Forever! Percy is wonderful and fantastic and he's the strongest, bestest half blood in the world! I love him... *Creepy fangirl moment over*

What's next...? Oh, I'm starting to really like Leo! I mean really really! He's funny, cute, pretty smart, and not a good fighter, but still altogether pretty awesome! Not like Percy, but in his own right. And finally a demigod that's knows Spanish! Ah, that made my day! I didn't know he could understand it perfectly like me! His sense of humor is great! I mean so is Percy's and kind of Jason's, but it's nice to see a half comic relief character. Now while I think Frank's powers' are cool, I don't necessarily like him all that much... I mean he's not bad, but just... not my favorite... at all... Neither is Piper... I don't hate her, but just... not my favorite...

Those twins were just weird thought... I don't even remember their names... The Big F? I don't know... Just weird... I thought Gaea was supposed to be good before I started reading this! Nice coming up with plot, Riordan, cause I seriously didn't see this possibility at all! Then Bacchus, well I like his character, but I miss Mr. D a lot! I want Dionysus back! If I remember correctly him and Percy used to quarrel, right? Well I miss that! Cause Bacchus didn't even recognize Percy! That was a sad moment for me! :( However, I did learn about his mystery cult in Rome... And also the Mithras mystery cult and the Vestal Virgins (they're priestesses who pray to Vesta (Hestia) and keep the eternal fire burning) and there are a bunch of others too, but they're not mentioned.

Percy and Jason working together was quite awesome! Almost as awesome as them fighting each other! Though Percy is better! I want him to go into Styx again... And then almost drown, but he sees Annabeth and wants to live again! SO CUTE! I'm going to reread that once I'm done with this! Ahh... The Last Olympian ^w^... Back to Mark of Athena... I think the Gods have to start doing their own work! They send demigods to do everything! I'm starting to think that Percy might become a god anyways after they die and maybe Annabeth too... Not sure about it though... Cause Percy's cooler than Heracles, so you know, he should get it!

Then they finally find Nico! Poor poor Nico! He almost looks dead when they find him! And he's only 13 years old! Barely even a teenager! He's had to go through more than Percy went through when he was 13! He is strong though. Like extremely strong. Like most demigods wouldn't be able to injure him. He's awesome too! In my opinion... He even has a nice personality! I think if it weren't for his dark appearance, he would be left out. He gets along well with Percy! Most of the time... I agree with Percy though... If I lost my memory and was in an unfamiliar environment, I would want to know if there's anyone I know there! Nico, you little runt, you made Percy have to go through the trouble of getting his memory on his own and then ventured off to find the Doors of Death, leaving Hazel, Percy, and a few others really worried for you! Aww, poor child! He had to go through Tartarus on his own! THE TARTARUS! Where one side of the Doors of Death are! Where all the monsters gather to be reborn eventually! And somehow his soul was broken (as Percy noted)! He was so weak from that jar that couldn't walk and could barely speak! He ate Pomegranate! He had to eat it to survive since he couldn't breath! That's terrible! I feel so bad for him!

And now Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus! They fell together! Well it was so romantic cause Percy said "We're staying together. You're not getting away from me. Never again." and I just squealed from total hopeless romance! SO ROMANTIC! Percy lets Riptide fall to save Annabeth! Annabeth even notes that Percy is the only thing keeping her from falling cause for some reason this magnetic force is attracting her to the hole to Tartarus! When Annabeth tells him to let go he even says "Never." and then makes Nico promise to lead the others to the human side of the Doors of Death in the House of Hades in Greece! It's just so cute! Then obviously nobody saves them and they fall to Tartarus! And the others are all depressed that they couldn't be saved... NOO! Dun dun dun! The end! Wonderful cliffy! NOT! I want Percy to bathe in Styx again so, so bad! I want to know what going to happen! Poseidon and Athena should get their acts together and help their children! Especially Athena! I mean she's been causing Annabth problems this entire book! And Poseidon didn't help Percy at all cause Zeus is making them stay in Olympus... But there are gods breaking that rule! Ex. Aphrodite (I found that tea thing weird and I felt a bit for Piper there) and Bacchus! Percabeth must live forever! I know Percy will be fine because he's awesome! But what about Annabeth's injury? And what happened to Riptide? Hmmm so much to speculate about... To much time to use to speculate...

I await for House of Hades in Fall 2013!

**AN: Now I've already read House of Hades. I still haven't read the last one though. I'm a bit uninterested in it though since, to me, it kind of grew old. I just really want to beta-read some good stories, and now I can. **


End file.
